Adeptus Custodes
thumb|306px Adeptus Custodes - '''zwani również '''Strażnikami Imperatora '''i '''Dziesięcioma Tysiącami, są osobistą strażą Imperatora. Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat czuwali nad Mistrzem Ludzkości i bronili wrót jego pałacu. Jednak teraz ostrza Imperatora ruszyły. Dziesięć Tysięcy maszeruję pośród gwiazd w liczbie niewidzianej od czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty, biada tym, którzy staną na ich drodze. Historia Bractwo półbogów W Imperium nie ma lepszych i straszniejszych wojowników niż Custodes. Poddawani zabiegom biochemicznym od dzieciństwa by zostać doskonałymi wojownikami, taktykami i ochroniarzami. Są wcieleniem śmierci dla tych, którzy przeciwstawiają się woli Imperatora. Każdy Custodes jest subtelnie wyszkolony, ich strategiczne i taktyczne rozumowanie, władanie bronią i instynkt są niemalże nadprzyrodzone. Dla Space Marines są tym czym Space Marines są dla zwykłego żołnierza, wzniosła elita, której sama siła i siła woli są niepokonane. Jednakże tam gdzie Adeptus Astartes działają w drużynach, które funkcjonują jako całość, każdy Custodes walczy indywidualnie. Każdy z nich dzierży ręcznie wykonaną tylko dla niego broń oraz nosi pancerz zrobiony tak by dokładnie oddać jego wymiary. Tak wyposażony Custodes jest w stanie mierzyć się z tuzinem doświadczonych wojowników. Gdy są rozlokowywani w większych ilościach mogą zniszczyć kilkukrotnie liczebniejszego przeciwnika. Gdy pozłacane Kompanie Tarczy wkroczą do walki wrogowie Imperatora nikną niczym dym na wietrze. Custodes walczą jak żywe legendy i dzięki dostępnym środkom są w stanie osiągnąć to co wydawałoby się niemożliwe. Wrogie maszyny są niszczone przez szybkie ataki Vertus Preators, podczas gdy heretycy i bestie padają pod ostrzami Terminatorów Allarus. Zanim wróg zda sobie sprawę, że jego sytuacja jest beznadziejna jest już za późno. Pretorianie Imperatora zlikwidowali ich dowódców, obrócili maszyny w złom i wycięli sobie drogę w sam środek ich szeregów. Jedyne co im pozostaje to ucieczka w przerażeniu, ale nawet wtedy ich śmierć jest pewna. Taki los spotyka wszystkich, którzy przeciwstawiają się woli Imperatora. Pomimo tego, że nawet niewielki oddział Custodes jest w stanie zmienić wrogą armię w stertę pociętych ciał ich prawdziwym celem nie jest podbój, ale ochrona. Custodes są osobistymi strażnikami Imperatora, jego Dziesięcioma Tysiącami i od zawsze ich rolą była ochrona ich mistrza przed jakakolwiek krzywdą. To w czasach Starej Nocy Imperator ujawnił się na Terrze. Kolebka ludzkości była wtedy koszmarnym miejscem, gdzie walczyły ze sobą nieludzkie armie i groteskowi watażkowie. Wszelakie zapisy, które przetrwały z tamtych straszliwych czasów są słusznie zamknięte w najgłębszych skarbcach imperialnego pałacu. Jeśli jacyś dzielni uczeni jakoś zagłębią się w tę historię odkryją, że od samego początku Imperator był otoczony przez wysokich i potężnych wojowników, którzy nosili hełmy z pióropuszami i dzierżyli złote włócznie. Od Wojen Unifikacyjnych, przez rebelię Wojowników Gromu, założenie Imperium oraz początek podbojów Wielkiej Krucjaty, Adeptus Custodes zawsze byli ostrzami Imperatora. Mówi się, że widok Mistrza Ludzkości idącego na wojnę na czele Złotego Legionu był najwspanialszym widokiem w historii ludzkości. Strażnicy Imperatora Herezja Horusa Wspaniałe przeznaczenie ludzkości zdawało się być już pewne pod rządami Imperatora, lecz historia potoczyła się zupełnie inaczej. W akcie najobrzydliwszej zdrady połowa żyjących Prymarchów zwróciła się przeciwko ich ojcu oraz rozpoczęła wojnę domową straszniejszą od wszystkich wojen, których ludzkość doświadczyła. Wojna ta nazwana została Herezją Horusa i sprowadziła ona katastrofę i zniszczenie na całą galaktykę. Prymarchowie byli szczytem możliwości modyfikacji genetycznych Imperatora, byli doskonale zaprojektowanymi pół bogami mającymi poprowadzić podbój galaktyki na chwałę Imperium Ludzkości, lecz na skutek działań mrocznych Bogów Chaosu zostali oni rozsiani pośród gwiazd zanim ich ciała zostały w pełni uformowane, lecz w miarę postępu Wielkiej Krucjaty zostali oni zjednoczeni ze swym ojcem oraz ich legionami, stworzonymi na ich podobieństwo. Horus Lupercal był zapewne najlepszym spośród wszystkich swoich braci. On był pierwszym, którego Imperator wraz ze swą gwardią znaleźli oraz był tym który walczył ramię w ramię ze swoim ojcem, dowodząc swoim legionem - Wilkami Luny (ang. Luna Wolves). To właśnie Horusa Imperator mianował Mistrzem Wojny w następstwie Triumfu na Ullanorze, zostawiając w jego rękach przywództwo nad Wielką Krucjatą podczas gdy on wraz ze swoją gwardią osobistą powrócił na Terrę aby kontynuować pracę nad swoim sekretnym projektem. Pomimo jego ogromnego potencjału to właśnie Horus dał się całkowicie omamić Bogom Chaosu oraz poprowadził połowę ze swych braci - Prymarchów na ścieżkę Chaosu. Fatalne w skutkach wydarzenia Herezji Horusa, których opisanie w pełni zajęłoby setki lat, rozerwały Imperium na strzępy i pozostawiły je na pastwę ogni zdrady. Wartym zauważenia jest fakt iż choć Legiony Kosmicznych Marines walczyły zaciekle pomiędzy sobą, a Imperialna Armia oraz Mechanicum były rozrywane przez wewnętrzny konflikt, to siły Legio Custodes były nieobecne przez większość walk. Te nieliczne zapiski, które przetrwały z tamtych mrocznych czasów, zapewniają jedynie wskazówki dlaczego tak właśnie było. Nadmieniały one o istnieniu jakiejś innej, strasznej wojny która odbywała się poza wzrokiem większości Imperium. Wojny, którą tylko członkowie Adeptus Custodes mogli wygrać. Chociaż Adeptus Custodes byli nieobecni podczas większości czasu trwania Herezji Horusa, to brali oni udział w dwóch kluczowych bitwach - spaleniu Prospero, które uznawane jest za pierwszą bitwę tego okropnego konfliktu, oraz Oblężeniu Terry. Atak skierowany na Prospero został wyprowadzony nawet przed tym jak Horus zdobył się na otwartą rebelię. Miał on być karą dla Prymarchy Magnusa Czerwonego oraz jego podobiecznych - Legionu Tysiąca Synów. Na ich odległym świecie - Prospero, Tysiąc Synów kontynuowało swoje czarodziejskie praktyki, tym samym bezpośrednio sprzeciwiając się postanowieniom Edyktu z Nikaei. Nikt do końca nie wie co ostatecznie przekonało Imperatora do interwencji, lecz niektóre źródła wskazują na pewną psioniczną katastrofę, która miała miejsce na Terrze oraz niepodważalnym udziałem Magnusa w tym przedsięwzięciu. Jakakolwiek nie byłaby prawda, faktem jest iż Constantin Valdor oraz oddział Adeptus Custodes, razem z Sióstrami Ciszy, mieli wyruszyć na Prospero oraz przyprowadzić Magnua z powrotem na Terrę, gdzie miał być sądzony przez swojego Ojca. Od początku ich istnienia Opiekunowie z Legio Custodes dzierżyli znak Lex Ulitma, dzięki któremu odpowiadali za swoje czyny jedynie przed samym Imperatorem, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie musieli oni wykorzystać swojego autorytetu do tak znaczącego zadania. Jednakowoż, Valdor nie wykręcał się ze swojej służby. Lecz to co miało być misją dyplomatyczną przerodziło się w krwawy konflikt gdy Leman Russ, Prymarcha legionu Kosmicznych Wilków, dołączył do sił Custodes. Leman Russ, oszukany przez Horusa, nie zamierzał pojmać Prymarchy Tysiąca Synów, lecz go zabić. Próbował on przekonać Constantina Valdora aby ten wspomógł go w jego wysiłkach, lecz generał Legio Custodes odrzucał jego propozycję, do czasu aż korupcja czarodziejów z Prospero została wyjawiona. Wtedy Valdor nie zawahał się aby poprowadzić swoich wojowników w złotych pancerzach do walki ze zdradzieckimi legionistami. Walcząc ramię w ramię z Siostrami Ciszy, których umiejętności niwelowały psioniczne moce Tysiąca Synów, gwardziści Imperatora zabili wielu zwolenników Magnusa. Gdyby nie Adeptus Custodes, to Kosmicznym Wilkom nigdy nie udałoby wycofać się z planety przed tym, jak została ona wciągnięta przez samą osnowę. Po bitwie o Prospero Constantin Valdor powrócił na Terrę, gdzie rozegrała się największa bitwa Herezji Horusa. Zdradzieckie legiony pod przywództwem Horusa i innych zdradzieckich Prymarchów rozpoczęła oblężenie stolicy Imperium. Podczas tego oblężenia siły Legio Custodes oraz trzech Legionów Adeptus Astartes , które wciąż pozostały lojalne Imperium, walczyły w obronie Imperatora oraz jego pałacu. Nie pokazali oni żadnej litości zdradzieckim Kosmicznym Marines, nie wahali się gdy tony ładunków wybuchowych spadały z nieba prosto na ich głowy oraz gdy potoki demonów wlewały się do rzeczywistości z ich parszywego królestwa w osnowie. Constantin Valdor wraz z jego dziesięcioma Tysiącami bohatersko walczyli w tej koszmarnej batalii, odpychając falę przeciwników za falą. Jednakże pomimo całego heroizmu, jaki pokazali oraz ku ich wiecznej hańbie, wojownicy Legio Custodes zawiedli w wykonaniu swego podstawowego i najważniejszego obowiązku. Poprzez okres całego oblężenia Horus oglądał bitwę ze swojego okrętu flagowego, Mściwego Ducha (ang. Vengeful Spirit), koordynując działania swych oddziałów z daleka od samej walki. Lecz pod koniec bitwy, gdy Terra płonęła, a zdrajcy niszczyli zewnętrzny dystrykty pałacu, Horus dezaktywował tarcze na swoim okręcie. Nie wiadomo co skłoniło Horusa do tego czynu. Być może drobna cząstka wciąż lojalnego Horusa pozostała w nim i chciała pokrzyżować plany Mrocznych Bogów, lub po prostu Horus chciał zmierzyć się ze swym ojcem jeszcze przed końcem bitwy oraz własnoręcznie go zamordować. Niezależnie od tego co skłoniło Horusa do opuszczenia tarcz, Imperator natychmiast zgromadził swoje elitarne oddziały, składające się z prymarchów, Adeptus Custodes i Kosmicznych Marines, oraz teleportował się razem z nimi na "Mściwego Ducha". Bitwa, która się tam rozpętała była makabryczna. Siły lojalistów zostały rozproszone po całym okręcie oraz zmuszone do walki o swoje życie. Sanguinius, prymarcha Krwawych Aniołów, poległ w walce ze swym bratem Horusem, lecz miało wydarzyć się jeszcze coś znacznie gorszego. Pomimo wszelkich wysiłków Legio Custodes, nie mogli oni przemóc nadnaturalnej mocy Horusa. Zdradzieckiego prymarchę mógł pokonać tylko Imperator, lecz za zwycięstwo przyszło zapłacić lojalistom niewyobrażalną cenę. Moc Horusa pokiereszowała ciało Imperatora do takiego stopnia, że nic nie było w stanie go wyleczyć. Mistrz Ludzkości musiał zostać przytwierdzony do Złotego Tronu, który utrzymywał go na granicy życia i śmierci. Lecz pomimo jego stanu, Imperator wciąż używa swych psionicznych mocy aby prowadzić i bronić lojalnych obywateli Imperium. Lecz jeśli Imperator kiedykolwiek umrze, ludzkość czeka nieuchronna zagłada. Strażnicy Złotego Tronu Cienie i alchemia Nie kto inny, jak Imperator we własnej osobie wynalazł proces, przez który powstają wojownicy Adeptus Custodes. Więcej niż 10 tysięcy lat później ten sam proces jest wykorzystywany, pozostając tak samo owiany tajemnicą, jak był podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Jeżeli prawdą jest fakt, iż Kosmiczni Marines są synami ich Prymarchów, to Adeptus Custodes są potomkami samego Imperatora. Jego potęga przenika każdego z nich, jego błogosławieństwa zsyłane na nich są tak potężne, że mogą ochronić ich od zarówno obrażeniami fizycznymi, jak i psychicznymi. Świetność Władcy Ludzkości płynie w ich żyłach, płonie w ich oczach oraz emanuje w powietrzu gdy są w pobliżu, aby każdy pełen wiary wojownik instynktownie czuł respekt oraz strach przed obliczem tych półbogów wojny. Metoda, jaką są tworzeni ci niezwykli osobnicy, od zawsze była znana tylko domownikom Imperialnego Pałacu oraz zostawała wykorzystywana przez najznamienitszych chirurgów oraz bio-alchemików Terry w pozłacanych laboratoriach, zakrytych przed wzrokiem ludności planety. Sekret rekrutacji Adeptus Custodes, którzy walczyli tylko dla Imperatora oraz nie odpowiadali przed nikim innym, nigdy nie został ujawniony. Nawet Wielcy Lordowie Terry nie wiedzą jak ten proces przebiega ani nie mają nawet prawa żądać, żeby go im ujawniono. Wiadomym jest fakt, iż każdy Opiekun (ang. Custodian) rozpoczyna swe życie jako niemowlę jednego z szlacheckich domów Terry. Niesamowicie prestiżowym czynem jest poddanie dziecka temu najbardziej chwalebnemu powołaniu w całym Imperium. Wiele znaczących rodów oddawało prawie całe pokolenia nowo narodzonych synów aby móc się tym czynem poszczycić. Takie właśnie dzieci są zabierane gdy wciąż są niemowlętami, gdyż im wcześniej zacznie się genetyczna metamorfoza w wojownika Adeptus Custodes, tym większe są szanse powodzenia. Gdy Adeptus Custodes zabierają właśnie takie dzieci, ogromne tłumy gromadzą się przed bramą Pałacu Imperialnego. Wykrzykują oni okrzyki radości, podczas gdy najznamienitsza arystokracja Terry paraduje przed nimi, napawając się adoracją ze strony gawiedzi, nawet podczas oddawania synów pod wieczną opiekę Imperatora. Jest powód dlaczego, pomimo niesamowicie długiego okresu życia, Adeptus Custodes nigdy nie przekroczyli liczby 10 tysięcy wojowników. Prosto rzecz ujmując, za każdego godnego kandydata, tysiące są nieodpowiedni. Kosmiczni Marines są tworzeni poprzez wprowadzenie geno - ziarna do ciała aspirantów oraz wszczepienia dodatkowych organów. Pomiędzy tymi procesami, modyfikacje te przemieniają tego, który je otrzyma w żywą broń. Z drugiej strony, jakakolwiek tajemnicza bio - alchemia jest używana do tworzenia Opiekunów, zachodzi ona na zupełnie innym poziomie. Modyfikuje ona komórki lub być może samą duszę kandydata. Proces wyniesienia zachodzi nie tylko pod względem czysto psychicznym czy fizycznym. Umysły tych, którzy mają zostać członkami zakonu Adeptus Custodes, są budowane od zera; ich cała mentalność zostaje umocniona niczym Imperialny Pałac w obliczu zdrady Horusa. Każdy z aspirantów jest poddawany tysiącom godzin psychicznych indoktrynacji. Ich edukacja jest zupełnym absolutem, informacje są im przekazywane w tempie, które doprowadziłoby wielu zwykłych ludzi do obłędu. Muszą oni opanować nie tylko wszelkie techniki walki oraz poznać wszystkie metody skrytobójstwa, kontrataku czy rozpoznania zagrożenia znane Imperium, lecz muszą oni również rozwijać swój umysł w znacznie bardziej osobliwych kierunkach. Dyplomacja oraz umiejętności rządzenia, umiejętność nawigacji i międzygwiezdna geografia, historia, filozofia, sztuka oraz niezliczona ilość innych zagadnień musi być opanowana do odbierającego dech w piersiach poziomu. Wiele tych zagadnień jest związana z faktem, iż od Opiekunów oczekiwało się nie tylko obrony Imperatora, ale również udzielania porad oraz zwykłej rozmowy. Nauka tych wszystkich umiejętności stała się już jedynie tradycją, lecz korzyści z tych umiejętności płynące są wciąż widoczne. Ta lawina wszystkich informacji, które posiada każdy wojownik Adeptus Custodes, zapewnia, że nawet jeśli zostaną oni prawie sami w tych mrocznych i pełnych grozy czasach, to Imperialna wiedza i oświecenie będzie mogła zostać przez nich odtworzona. Oczywiście, taki ogrom wiedzy niesie ze sobą również zrozumienie tragicznej pozycji, w której aktualnie znajduje się Imperium. Obowiązkiem każdego Opiekuna jest dopilnowanie, aby cała ich wiedza nie osłabiła ich wiary w Imperium oraz Imperatora. Żadne informacje nie są przed nimi ukrywane, gdyż jeżeli mają pełnić ich obowiązek bez żadnych zbędnych utrudnień to muszą wiedzieć wszystko o mrocznych niegodziwościach, które próbują podbić galaktykę. Te wszystkie niesamowicie rozległe obowiązki Opiekunów szybko eliminują tych aspirantów, którzy nie mają wystarczająco silnej mentalności do pełnienia obowiązków wojownika Adeptus Custodes. Ci, którzy wytrzymali, będą nie tylko mieli obraz całej wojny o królestwo Imperatora, lecz będą również wiedzieli dlaczego wszystkie te informacje nigdy nie mogą wyjść poza szeregi ich bractwa. Nikt poza murami Imperialnego Pałacu nie wie jak długo trwa proces tworzenia pełnoprawnego Opiekuna, lecz wszyscy ci, którym udało się przetrwać ten proces, wychodzą z sal treningowych jako wspaniali pretorianie, których umięśnione sylwetki oraz wyczulone zmysły są przygotowane do obrony Imperatora na każdy możliwy sposób. Ci świeżo wyszkoleni wojownicy przyjmują imiona pochodzące ze starożytnych tekstów - są to imiona bohaterów, potworów oraz bogów wywodzące się ze starej terrańskiej mitologii. Ten zwyczaj jest postrzegany jako w zupełności właściwy dla tak wywyższonych istot, lecz pozwala on również szlacheckim rodom Terry, które oddały swoich synów, zachować swoją godność. Każdy z tych rodów może twierdzić, że to właśnie ich potomek był tym jedynym, który okazał się godny zostać Opiekunem zakonu Adeptus Custodes, oraz nikt nie będzie miał prawa podważyć takiego twierdzenia. Chociaż umysły Opiekunów są w pełni odporne przed psychicznymi atakami wszelkich wiedźm oraz psioników (ang. Psykers), to oni sami nigdy nie wykazywali żadnych zdolności tego typu. Imperator nie pozwolił na żadną lukę w obronie jego osobistej gwardii, gdyż choć psionicy są na polu bitwy bez wątpienia potężnymi broniami, to są oni również niestabilni - ich umysły są wrażliwe na ataki wszelkich bytów osnowy, lecz jest to zagrożenie, z którym żaden członek zakonu Adeptus Custodes nie musi się mierzyć. Ci wybrańcy, którzy przetrwają pełne szkolenie aby zostać członkiem złotego bractwa, są natychmiastowo darzeni respektem ze strony ich towarzyszy. Wśród zakonu Adeptus Custodes nie ma nowicjuszy - tylko godni wojownicy, którzy rozumieją pełnie odpowiedzialności, która przychodzi wraz z ich potęgą oraz autorytetem. Osiągnięcia Opiekuna są wyrażane przez liczbę jego imion. Choć wszyscy wojownicy zaczynają z pojedynczym imieniem, to w miarę osiągania przez nich wspaniałych czynów, są oni nagradzani dodatkowymi imionami, które odzwierciedlają te osiągnięcia. W przeszłości sam Imperator nadawał te imiona, lecz teraz obowiązek ten spoczywa na Kapitanie - Generałowi, lub, jeśli jest on niedysponowany, na Kapitanie Tarcz (ang. Shield Captain). Opiekunowie, którzy służyli przez wiele stuleci, mają zazwyczaj tuziny imion wyrytych na płytach ich pancerza lub w niektórych przypadkach wyryte w mikroskopijnym rozmiarze na ich kościach. Razem z pierwszym imieniem każdy z nowoprzyjętych wojowników otrzymuje dostosowaną do niego zbroję i bronie. Całe rody niesamowicie uzdolnionych artystów mieszkających w pozłacanych wieżach na Terrze specjalizują się w wytwarzaniu pancerzy wspomaganych oraz perfekcyjnie zrównoważonych broni dla każdego nowego Opiekuna. Zakon Adeptus Custodes ma również dostęp do niesłychanie wielkiej zbrojowni, w której znajduje się ekwipunek w większości sprzed tysięcy lat. W zbrojowni można znaleźć, poczynając od pozłacanych motocyklów Orła Brzasku (ang. Dawneagle) oraz wspaniałych pancerzy terminatorskich typu Allarus, aż po Land raidery oraz Dreadnoughty typu Contemptor, które walczyły jeszcze podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Wszystkie narzędzia wojny używane przez gwardzistów Imperatora nigdy nie zawodzą oraz nigdy nie zacinają się na polu bitwy, gdyż są one tworzone przez najlepszych zbrojmistrzów Terry oraz konserwowane z niebywałą starannością. Tak, jak strażnicy broniący Złotego Tronu są bez żadnych wad i słabości, tak samo ich ekwipunek musi być doskonały, aby Opiekunowie mogli bez żadnych utrudnień spełniać swe obowiązki. Ten niesamowity rynsztunek, to nieludzko skomplikowane wyszkolenie , lata międzygwiezdnych konfliktów, w których biorą oni udział oraz ukryte w cieniu wojny, w których Opiekunowie walczą w imieniu Imperatora w Systemie Słonecznym oraz daleko poza jego granicami - wszystkie te czynniki sprawiają, że 10 tysięcy wojowników Adpetus Custodes są najwspanialszymi wojownikami w całym Imperium Ludzkości. Oczy Imperatora Pomimo tego, że są praktycznie nieśmiertelni nawet wojownicy Adeptus Custodes w końcu odczuwają zmęczenie. Cześć z nich odnosi obrażenia fizyczne, które wpływają na ich zdolność do pełnienia służby. Utracone kończyny, sztuczne oczy i organy zmniejszają ich fizyczną doskonałość. Inni dostrzegają, że ich funkcję umysłowe zaczynają słabnąć, aczkolwiek nieznacznie, ich czas reakcji nie jest taki jak kiedyś. Dla znacznej większość wojowników bycie wolniejszym nawet o dziesiątą sekundy w czasie walki jest nieistotne, dla Custodes jest to błąd, który powoduje, że ich służba musi się zakończyć. Gdy Custodes dojdzie do wniosku, ze nie może już pełnić swej służby oddaje cały swój ekwipunek do Hali Uzbrojenia i znika w pustce galaktyki odziany w czarną szatę. Tacy szlachetni wygnańcy nadal służą Imperatorowi, bo tam gdzie podróżują, tam obserwują. Niektórzy działają samotnie, ciemne i tajemnicze figury poruszające się w cieniach. Inni zakładają sieci informatorów używając strachu aby zapewnić sobie posłuszeństwo tam gdzie lojalność i honor nie wystarczą. Jeśli zaobserwują rozwój sytuacji zagrażający Terze albo Imperatorowi, obserwatorzy używają tajnych kanałów informacyjnych aby przesłać ostrzeżenie Kapitanowi Generałowi. W odpowiedzi Adeptus Custodes wykonują uderzenie wyprzedzające,uprzedzeni o niebezpieczeństwie przez Oczy Imperatora. Obrona Terry Powrót Prymarchy Opowieść o Dziesięciu Tysiącach M30-M32 Epoka chwały i wstydu * Wielka Krucjata. Imperator jednoczy całą Terrę pod swoimi rządami i wyrusza na czele swoich wojsk unifikacyjnych. Wielka Krucjata przetacza się przez pustkę jak fala, jednocząc rozproszone światy Ludzkości i spychając rasy xenos w cień. Imperator osobiście dowodzi w największych bitwach tej epoki, a u jego boku zawsze stoją niezrównani wojownicy Legio Custodes. Odziani w lśniący auremit, dzierżący trzeszczące od energii ostrza Dziesięć Tysięcy ścina wszystko co stanie przed nimi pieczętując rządy Ludzkości pośród gwiazd. * Spalenie Prospero. Po Zwycięstwie na Ullanorze Imperator wraca na Terrę zająć się swoim tajnym projektem. Wielka Krucjata trwa nadal pod wodzą Mistrza Wojny Horusa, ale mroczne moce działają aby zdeprawować Prymarchę i zasiać niezgodę w powstającym Imperium. Pierwszym znakiem nadchodzącej katastrofy jest Spalenie Prospero. Magnus Czerwony, Prymarcha Tysiąca Synów uwalniana zakazane czary, które sieją zamęt na Terze, choć większość nigdy nie dowie się czy był to akt agresji czy rozpaczliwa próba ostrzeżenia o upadku Horusa. W końcu prawda jest bez znaczenia; Imperator wysyła siły pod wodzą Constatnina Valdora i Prymarchy Lemana Russa, którzy mają przyprowadzić Magnusa na Terrę aby odpowiedział za swe czyny. Sprawy gwałtowanie eskalują i misja schwytania staje się całkowitą anihilacją. Valdor i jego Custodes walczą razem z Kosmicznymi Wilkami, by pokonać czarnoksięstwo synów Magnusa. * Herezja Horusa. Horus Mistrz Wojny otwarcie deklaruje swoje przymierze z Bogami Chaosu, prowadząc połowę swych braci i ich Legiony Kosmicznych Marines w rebelii przeciwko tronowi. Wojna pożera Imperium, a szybko rosnący pożar grozi obróceniem w popiół wszystkiego co zbudował Imperator. Jednak gdy jego synowie i ich Legiony walczą pośród gwiazd Mistrz Ludzkości jest nieobecny. Prawda jest taka, ze on i jego Legio Custodes są zaangażowani w swój własny desperacki konflikt walcząc w miedzy-wymiarowym polu bitwy, które Imperator chciał ujarzmić dla dobra Ludzkości. Ta wojna powstrzymuję Custodes przed wymierzeniem pomsty Imperatora jego zdradzieckim synom. Dziesięć Tysięcy nie odgrywa w tym konflikcie znaczącej roli dopóki przeciwnik nie zacznie dobijać się do bram pałacu. * Niewyobrażalna Cena. W szczytowym punkcie Oblężenia Terry Imperator prowadzi abordaż barki bojowej Horusa Mściwego Ducha. Spotyka Horusa w pojedynku i w końcu go pokonuje, jednak cena jest wysoka. Pomimo zabicia niezliczonej ilości zdrajców i Demonów Legio Custodes nie dali rady zapobiec okaleczeniu Imperatora przez Horusa. Porażeni przez rozpacz Custodes zabierają ciało swojego mistrza na Terrę, gdzie na zawsze będzie połączony ze Złotym Tronem. Składają pokutną przysięgę i przyodziewają żałobną czerń, będą czuwać na ich powalonym mistrzem do końca czasu. * Koniec Legend. Wierni Synowie Imperatora, którzy przeżyli prowadzą wściekłą wojnę zemsty, tropiąc Zdradzieckie Legiony poprzez galaktykę. Ten okres przejdzie do historii jako Oczyszczenie, jest to czas brutalnego katharsis i pomsty. Jednak nowo zreorganizowani Adeptus Custodes nie biorą w tym udziału stojąc ponuro na swej straży i rozmyślając o swej ostatecznej porażce. To właśnie w tym czasie Kapitan-Generał Constantin Valdor znika z imperialnej historii, razem ze swym uzbrojeniem i pancerzem, które nigdy nie trafiają do Hali Uzbrojenia. Custodes wybierają jego następcę spośród swoich szeregów i i kontynuują swoją służbę. * Wojna Bestii. Wciąż odbudowujące się po Herezji Imperium znowu jest oblężone. Tym razem Orkowie prawie zalali Ludzkość, sprowadzając wojnę aż pod bramy Terry. Związani przysięgą i służbą Custodes biorą niewielki udział w tym wielkim konflikcie,zniszczenie grupy uderzeniowej Eldarów, którzy korzystając z chaosu i zamieszania, chcieli wyciąć sobie drogę do sali tronowej. M33-M39 Epoka nieustającej czujności. * Oblężenie Bramy Wieczności. Korzystając z konfliktu wewnątrz Gildii Handlowej (ang. Fartrader's Guild) w Kopcach Yndonsenic Kult Hedonistycznego Pana zdobywa kontrole na większością portu kosmicznego Bramy Wieczności. Adeptus Arbites ponawiają próby przebicia się przez barykady heretyków, ale każdy atak jest odpierany przez falę fanatyków. Tymczasem wieść głosi, że kultyści chcą wykorzystać ciężki sprzęt i statki atmosferyczne do zmasowanego ataku na Pałac Imperialny. Rozpoznając aktywność kultu jako bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa Imperatora kompania tarczy Adeptus Custodes rozpoczyna atak. Land Raidery i Drednoty miażdżą barykady kultystów podczas gdy Vertus Preatos atakują z nieba. Grupy Custodes rozrywają heretyków z bezlitosną efektywnością, zapędzając i zamykając swoje ofiary w hangarze. Tam Kult Hedonistycznego Pana jest wybity do nogi a ich dewiacyjne sny o ataku na Złoty Tron zostają sprowadzone na ziemię. * Krew powie. Leotydus Dat-Hastael odbywa zwycięską Krwawą Grę, spędzając ponad dekadę w ukryciu, unikając każdego oddziału i wartownika, w końcu osiągając Sanctum Imperialis z ostrzem w ręku. Środki ostrożności zostały wprowadzone, żeby zapieczętować jego trasę, w samą porę by złapać elitarnego zabójcę Drukhari znanego jako Ostrze Ptesh, który podąża tą samą droga co Dat-Hastael, który na zlecenie swojego tajemniczego mocodawcy chce zgładzić Imperatora. Ambicje i życie Ostrza spotyka bezlitosny koniec, ale do końca odmawiał podania tożsamości tego, który go wysłał. * Złowieszczy Prezent. 'Czujniki wykryły kosmiczny wrak Złowieszczy Prezent zmierzający w kierunku Terry. Używając swojej pozycji jako Wysokiego Lorda by oddalić sprzeciw Imperialnej Marynarki, Kapitan-Generał Aesoth Koumadra nakazuję szybki atak przez kilka kompanii tarczy aby zniszczyć wrak od środka i zapewnić, że wszelka korupcja zostanie oczyszczona. Ci spoza Adeptus Custodes nie rozumieją różnicy, ale atak jest prowadzony przez Strażnika ''(ang.Lockwarden) ze Strażników Cieni (ang.Shadowkeepers) i jego odzianych w czarne zbroje towarzyszy. Złowieszczy Prezent zostaje zniszczony, a Imperium w większości nie wie nic ponadto. * 'Strażnicy Wielkości. '''Z powodu kontrowersyjnej niesubordynacji pułkownik Nathasian z Cadiańskiego 86. został skazany na egzekucję. Jednak zostaje ocalony kiedy ponuro wyglądający Custodes z Aquilan Shield pojawia się u jego boku w blasku złotego światła i zabija egzekutorów z Komisariatu. Z takimi strażnikami u swego boku Nathasian jest wolny aby wykazać swój talent dla niekonwencjonalnych taktyk, dzięki któremu wkrótce zostaję dowódcą grupy armii, potem Mistrzem Wojny całej imperialnej krucjaty. Drżące Gwiazdy ''(ang. The Shuddering Stars) zostają oczyszczone z orkowych klanów zatrzymując Waaagh! Dakskraga zanim dotrze do Systemu Solar. Tuż po zwycięstwie nad zielonoskórymi, strażnicy - nigdy nie powiedziawszy słowa - opuszczają Nathasiana. Komisariat zabija Mistrza Wojny przed końcem dnia. '''M40-M41 Epoka złowrogiego przeczucia. * Wysłannicy Omnimesjasza. Podczas ósmej Czarnej Krucjaty połączone siły Władców Nocy i Żelaznych Wojowników przejęły System Andromax co zostało uznane za bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla Terry. Z początku Fabrykator Generalny Uixot z Marsa odmawiał udzielenia pomocy w eliminacji Zdradzieckich Astartes. Jednakże misja dyplomatyczna Adeptus Custodes osobiście udaje się do jego świątyni kuźni. Ego Fabrykatora Generalnego zostaje ugładzone i ten zmienia swoje zdanie. Kilka miesięcy później połączone siły zakonu Minotaurów, Adeptus Mechanicus i Custodes z Gospodarzy Grozy (ang. Dead Host) niszczy zdrajców w ich zdobytych twierdzach. * Złodzieje umysłów. 'Przez dwadzieścia lat Kapitan Tarczy Tybanus Lenecilius składał razem rozrzucone wskazówki, aż w końcu odkrył podstępny plan konklawe radykalnych Thorian, którzy porywali psioników przeznaczony dla Imperatora i powoli głodzili Mistrza Ludzkości. Wyczuwając głębszy poziom tej perfidii Lencilius kontynuuje swoje śledztwo z zimną i rozmyślną cierpliwością, aż w końcu ma konkretny dowód: Inkwizytorzy zawarli umowę z Wysokim Lordem Sennacą, który kryje ich działania w zamian za możliwość sprzedania psioników zamożnym szlachcicom za wygórowaną cenę. W końcu Kapitan Tarczy może wyzwolić swoją tłumioną wściekłość zbierając siły Custodes Sióstr Ciszy i imperialnych zabójców aby zniszczyć operację u źródła. Ani Thorianie, ani Sennaca, ani nikt z ich wewnętrznego kręgu nie przetrwał mściwego oczyszczania, które nastąpiło. * '''Lata szaleństwa. '''Czasy dziwnych omenów i złowieszczych szeptów pochłaniają Terrę. Zaczyna się od zniknięcia konserwatywnego Kapitana Generała Galahotha. Walcząc ze stagnacją spowodowaną jego rządami Adeptus Custodes odkrywają szokujący wzrost aktywności kultów-zarówno heretyków i xenos - w całym Systemie Solar. Sekty dnia ostatecznego powodują wojny między pielgrzymami w pałacu Imperatora, a Custodes muszą siłą wymusić swój autorytet, podczas najkrwawszych od stuleci walk. Raporty z Mrocznych Cel wskazują na rosnące poruszenie pośród więźniów, a wiele pomocniczych serwitorów musi zostać zniszczonych przez Strażników Cieni po tym jak wykazują nagłą brutalność. Co gorsza dochodzi do odkrycia opętania pośród jednego z wróżbitów, jednak dopiero po tym jak jego fałszywe wizje doprowadzają do śmierci Kapitana Generała Launceddre'a w Bitwie na Pozłacanym Stosie ''(ang. Battle at the Gilded Pyre). W tym klimacie rosnącej paranoi i niebezpieczeństwa Kapitan Generał Trajann Valoris zostaje dowódcą Dziesięciu Tysięcy. Nie traci on czasu i od razu podejmuję kroki do przywrócenia żelaznej kontroli nad obroną Terry. * '''Stojąc naprzeciw burzy. Po objęciu władzy przez Valorisa Custodes cieszą się najbardziej aktywnym stuleciem od czasów upadku Goge Vandire'a. Niszczą tuziny ukrytych kultów, oczyszczają polarne podkopce, eliminują zagrożenie ze strony xenos na Plutonie oraz wysyłają trzydzieści dwie oddzielne ekspedycję poza układ słoneczny. Plotki głoszą, że kilka z nich korzysta z pajęczego traktu aby dotrzeć do celu. Gdy tylko wiadomości o rosnącej ilości burz Osnowy docierają do Terry Valoris zbiera Wysokich Lordów aby omówić z nimi odpowiedź na tą narastającą burzę. W tym samym momencie do ich zamkniętej sesji docierają słowa o niepokojach na powierzchni Luny, półbogach walczących na na czele wielkich armii i o Prymarsze przywróconym do życia w najdziwniejszy sposób. Roboute Guilliman powrócił, a Valoris wie, że nic już nie będzie takie samo... M41 Epoka bezwzględnej agresji. ''' * '''Bitwa pod Lwią Bramą. Zaraz po powrocie Guillimana na Terrę falę energii z Wielkiej Rozpadliny (ang. Great Rift) rozlały się po całym Systemie Solar. Dzierżąc swe płonące herby horda Deamonów Khorne'a przedziera się do rzeczywistości by zaatakować samą Terrę. Pomimo, że jest to koszmarny scenariusz dla Adeptus Custodes zarządzają oni swoje Protokoły Katastrofy z niezachwianym spokojem i pewnością siebie. Wyruszając by spotkać się z atakującymi przy boku Ultramarines i pokaźnego kontyngentu Sióstr Ciszy, Custodes skutecznie odpierają próbę zniszczenia Imperium przez Krwawego Boga jednym ciosem. Zwycięstwo jest okupione ogromnymi stratami, ale jakby nie było jest to zwycięstwo. Po bitwie Valoris i Guilliman szybko dochodzą do porozumienia. Rola Adeptus Custodes musi się zmienić ponieważ nie mogą dłużej efektywnie bronić Złotego Tronu z murów obronnych pałacu. * Sprowadzający wielkość. '''Roboute Guilliman ogłasza Krucjatę Indomitus, desperackie i zdecydowane przedsięwzięcie połączonych sił Imperium by odeprzeć szalejące siły Chaosu. Jako część swej krucjaty Prymarcha zamierza zabrać posiłki Kosmicznych Marines Primaris oraz sekrety ich tworzenia do odległych i przypartych do muru Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines. Tuż po tej decyzji spora część Emissaries Imperatus wychodzi na przód, poruszeni przez ducha Imperatora, dołączają do krucjaty. To oni będą wysłannikami, którzy dostarczą dar Guillimana dla Adeptus Astatres. Ich obecność zapewni, że nawet te Zakony, których Prymarcha nie odwiedzi osobiście zrozumieją wagę tego co zostało im zaoferowane oraz odłożą na bok wszelkie wątpliwości, by przyjąć dar w godzinie potrzeby. * '''Rzeź na Gathalamor Prime. System Gathalamor znajduję się pod długotrwałym atakiem Zdradzieckich Astartes z legionu Niosących Słowo. Gdy Mroczni Apostołowie przywołują potwory z osnowy walka obraca się na niekorzyść sił imperialnych. Mordiański 84. i Siostry Srebrzystego Całunu okopali się w swoim ostatnim bastionie obrony, w ponurych ruinach katedry, ich modlitwy o ocalenie wznosiły się ku niebu. Gdy horda zdrajców i demonów szykowała się do ataku Imperator odpowiedział na wołanie o pomoc. Rozbłyski teleportacji pojawiły się we wrogich liniach, złote i srebrne błyskawice mieszały się gdy połączone siły Custodes i Szarych Rycerzy ruszyły do walki. Boltery ryczały, a skrzące ostrza cięły ciała heretyków, Trajann Valoris i Wielki Mistrz Voldus prowadzili natarcie, które rozbiło zdrajców. Zainspirowani przybyciem półbogów Mordianie i Siostry Ciszy ruszyli, hymny rozbrzmiewały z ich linii razem z odgłosem miotaczy ognia i karabinów laserowych. Ulice w okolicy katedry spłynęły krwią, a ciała zaczęły się piętrzyć, gdy Niosący Słowo i ich demoniczny sojusznicy rozpoczęli kontratak. Jednak po trzech dniach i nocach nieprzerwanej dzikości siły Chaosu zostały pokonane w Bitwie u Stóp Posągu. Gdy imperialne posiłki zaczęły napływać do strefy wojennej Custodes ustawili kurs na Terrę zostawiając Szarych Rycerzy, by zrobili co uznają za stosowane z ocalonymi z katedry. * Olbrzymy i Bogowie. Walcząc u boku Rycerzy z Domu Krast kompania tarczy Custodes uderza na linię walki nekrońskiego świata grobowca Trynnect. Miażdżą oni xenos i niszczą kabałę Krypektów, co zapobiega przebudzeniu boga Zul'channec'a na północy Segmentum Solar. * Pogłos krypty (ang. The Echovault). 'Prowadzony przez ambitnego Lorda Chaosu Hadrexus'a kontyngent Czarnego Legionu atakuje Dakhorth. Rozbija obrońców i rusza zabezpieczyć starożytne ruiny xenos znane jako Pogłos krypty. Zanim udało im się zająć tą tajemniczą strukturę dwa statki wojenne znane jako ''Moiraides ''pojawiają się na orbicie. Custodes z Gospodarzy Grozy rozlokowują się w górach, które prowadzą do Pogłosu krypty. Odziały Opiekunów ''(ang. Wardens) niezłomnie bronią się przed kolejnymi falami atakujących. Tymczasem liczne kompanie tarczy uderzają na flanki zdrajców, rozbijając ich formację i dzieląc siły. W końcu ostateczne uderzenie czterdziestu Terminatorów Allarus teleportuję się w sam środek Czarnego Legionu zabijając ich dowódców w tym Lorda Hadrexusa i jego Wybrańców. Mimo, że poległy tuziny Custodes udało im się całkowicie zgnieść najeźdźców i odepchnąć resztki ich sił z powrotem do Osnowy. Pogłos krypty został zabezpieczony przez garnizon Opiekunów. * 'Sztylety doskonałości. '''Pośród szalejącej wojny przeciwko Chaosowi urzędnicy Administratum uważają, że nawet sugestia, że Custodes mogą przegrać bitwę niezależnie od okoliczności jest herezją. Bojąc się o swoje bezpieczeństwo i dusze wielu skrybów odnotowuje zwycięskie dla Imperium kampanie zanim jeszcze oddano strzały, nie mówiąc już o pojawieniu się nawet jednego Custodes na polu walki. Jednak kolejne sektory upadają mimo wysiłków Custodes. * '''Zadanie Vadriana. '''Przez tysiąclecia Adeptus Mechanicus starało się konserwować tajemne technologię Złotego Tronu. Mimo ich wysiłków system zaczyna się psuć i nikt z żyjących nie wie jak go naprawić. Postrzegając taką ignorancję jako zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa Imperatora, a przez to będącego pod nadzorem Adeptus Custodes Kapitan Tarczy Heraclast Vadrian konsultuję się z Trajannem Valorisem i uzyskuje zgodę na odnalezienie rozwiązania. Gromadzi swoich najlepszych wojowników na pokładzie krążownika ''Potomek Argo (ang. Scion of Argo) i wyrusza w kierunku, który prowadzi do zaginionego świata kuźni Marvane. * '''Na równinach Pallus. '''Po załamaniu się Krucjaty Victorium Lorda Komandora Ustrina heretyckie siły przebiły się przez imperialne linie na skalę sektora. W awangardzie ich sił znajduję się opancerzona kompania 7. Vostokh prowadzona przez zdradzieckiego Marszałka Griegora, którego czołgi odpierają wszystkie siły, które są wysłane by ich powstrzymać. W końcu na kamienistych równinach Pallus Griegor spotyka swój koniec. Na swoich ozdobnych, ryczących rumakach przybywa Kapitan Tarczy Aadilus i jego kompania Vertus Praetors. Ich pociski melta niszczą szpicę natarcia Vostokh. Zdradzieckie czołgi zaczynają strzelać ze wszystkiego by strącić z nieba motocykle. Jednak Preatorzy z łatwością unikają pocisków, a te które trafią czynią niewielkie szkody, po czym rozdzielają się na grupy, które wlatują pomiędzy wrogów. Kolejne pojazdy wybuchają, a spanikowani strzelcy z Vostokh nie są wstanie namierzyć swoich przeciwników . Niczym ławica piranii Custodes niszczą swoich wrogów samemu tracąc jedynie jedną trzecią swoich, podczas gdy wróg miał zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną. Shadowsword Marszałka Griegora jest ostatnim zniszczonym pojazdem, jego potężne główne działo okazało się bezużyteczne przeciwko zwinnym Praetorom, którzy w kilka minut obrócili go w stopiony wrak. * '''Ciche przejście. '''Od czasu niewytłumaczalnej ucieczki Cyphera, tajemniczego Upadłego, z silnie strzeżonej celi na Terrze Custodes próbują ponownie zatrzymać ich zbiega. Nie mogąc znaleźć go na Terrze i podążając za słabymi śladami Kapitan Tarczy Daryth i jego ludzie wyruszyli w gwiazdy. Dodatkowo wzięli na pomoc Siostry Ciszy, biorąc elitarne łowczynie wiedźm na pokład swojej fregaty Słonecznej Strzały (ang. Sol's Arrow) zanim przekroczyli Wielką Rozpadlinę. Obecność Sióstr Ciszy uspokaja szalejącą Osnowę, przynajmniej na tyle aby wspomóc Custodes w podróży do Imperium Nihilus. Pośród szaleństwa ich czujniki nie zauważają ciężko opancerzonego krążownika Kosmicznych Marines, który za nimi podąża, jego kadłub jest czarny niczym noc, a insygnia zasłonięte. * '''Wieża z kości upada. '''Homunkulusi z Poskręcanej Spirali (ang. Twisted Spiral) wznoszą wielką fortecę z kości, która unosi się pośród gazowej atmosfery Othana V w Systemie Vordrast. Ich rajdy uderzają w platformy wydobywające gaz-które służą gwiezdnej fortecy Adeptus Cutodes Przewidywanie (ang. Prescience)- jest oczywiste, że zagrożenia nie można zignorować. Kilka kompani tarczy uderza na xenos, Allerus Custodians z Pozłacanej Pięści (anf. Glided Fist) przewodzą natarciu. Teleportując się do koszmarnej fortecy pokonują każdą istotę i aberrację, która stanie im na drodze po czym niszczą membrany grawitacyjne wieży i posyłają ją aby rozbiła się w otchłaniach Neptuna nagle pojawił się Neptun, a nie Othana V. Drukhari, którzy ocaleli szybko uciekają na swoich gładki statkach wojennych,a Custodes wycofują się w zorganizowany sposób. Jednak niepokój zaczyna się szerzyć, gdy kilku Cusotdes zaginęło bez śladu podczas bitwy. * '''Jaszczurobójcy. '''Agenci Ordo Xenos odkrywają w Nordafrik Kult Genokradów nazywający się Jaszczury odnogi Ur (ang. Wyrms of the Ur-tendril). Kapitan Generał Valoris odmawia prośbie Szwadronów Śmierci wysłania oddziałów, by wyeliminować zagrożenie, zamiast tego osobiście prowadzi ogromną kompanię tarczy. Kult stawia czoło i nie poddaje się bez brutalnej walki, ich przewaga liczebna i fanatyzm pozwala im rozrywać jednego Custodes po drugim. Jednak za każdego poległego Custodes setki zdeformowanych kultystów są zabijane. W końcu Valoris osobiście ścina wielkiego Władcę Stada, który rządził Kultem. Z jego rozkazu sanktuarium kreatury zostaje spalone, mimo protestów Ordo Xenos. Valoris odmawia komukolwiek oprócz jego podwładnych by zobaczyli plugawe malowidło na ścianie, gniazdo odnóg wyłaniające się z centrum układu Solar, aby pożreć całą Terrę... * '''Zguba Zagstompa. '''Waaagh! Orków Zagstompa podbija Cytadelę Nieszczęść (ang. Citadel of Miseries) Żelaznych Wojowników, po trwającym trzy lata oblężeniu. Rozrośnięte do potężnych rozmiarów, dzięki ciągłej walce i uzbrojone w sprzęt zrabowany wyrżniętym Żelaznym Wojownikom hordy Zagstompa wchodzą na pokład swoich zdezelowanych statków. Zanim mogą wejść do osnowy Custodes ze Słonecznej Straży (ang. Solar Watch) pojawiają się na pokładach silników i zatokach meków, głównych statków zielonoskórych. Custodes odpierają ataki Orków wystarczająco długo by zamontować na każdym ze statków detonatory ładunków vortex. Ci, którzy przeżyli teleportują się do swoich statków i skaczą w osnowę. Próbując rozpocząć pościg Orkowie detonują bomby a ich wielka flota - która mogła pojawić się na obrzeżach Systemu Solar, jeśli zostawić ją samą sobie - zostaje pochłonięta przez dziką burzę energii. * '''Służba do Śmierci. '''Pośród cieni Imperium Nihilus mała flota Imperium zostaje zaatakowana przez Tyranidów. Imperialny okręt flagowy ''Terra Nostra ''przewozi technologię do tworzenia Primaris, której strzegą Opiekunowie. Widząc, że flota niedługo zostanie zalana przez xenos, Kapitan Tarczy daję rozkaz do awaryjnej teleportacji na pobliski świat śmierci Loqe II. Ścigani przez roje Tyranidów Opiekunowie wycofują się do pełnych krztuszących oparów wulkanicznych wyżyn i przygotowują się do obrony swego cennego ładunku. Fala za falą wzbija się na wyżyny, ale Custodes - przysięgli nieugiętą obronę - odpierają każdy atak. Miesiąc później pojawiają się posiłki Marines Malevolent, ich statki odpierają statki roju, dzięki swemu potężnemu uzbrojeniu. Na planecie znajdują jednego, śmiertelnie rannego Opiekuna, który wciąż bronił technologii pośród piętrzących się zwłok Tyranidów. * '''W Cień. Z osobistego rozkazu Trajanna Valorisa mała, szybka flota Custodes pędzi do zrujnowanych pozostałości Cadii. Szczegóły misji są tajne nawet pośród towarzyszy, ale towarzyszą im wojownicy z szeregów Strażników Cieni. Źródła *''Codex 8th edition: Adeptus Custodes (Herezja Horusa - s.10, Cienie i Alchemia s.14)'' Galeria Custodes w trakcie prowadzenia walki.jpeg Custodes atakują.jpg Custodes na motorkach.jpg Custodes na motorkach antygrawitacyjnych..jpg Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:W BUDOWIE